Cuddly Duckling
by EmoJinx18
Summary: What happens when Rin and Sesshomaru meet at a tavern in Feudal Japan? This is a ONESHOT!


**AN: This oneshot came to me last night when I was trying to go to sleep. What would happen if Rin met Sesshomaru in some random tavern back in the Feudal Era of Japan? Well here is what I think would happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. And this story is rated T for cussing and some sexual content.**

* * *

><p>A young woman walked into the Cuddly Duckling, her long brown hair blowing in the wind. Moving back the straw door, she ducked her head stepping in. She walked towards one of the back tables as all the males, human and demon, whistled and did cat calls at her. Only one male caught her eye though.<p>

Tall, lean, and strong. That was what she say as she stared at the male who had silver hair that went down to his knees if he was standing. His piercing golden eyes stared into her green speckled brown eyes as she approached to further study his features.

Alabaster skin covered sharp features. Adorning his forehead was a blue cresent moon that was in the center and framed by silver banes. On each cheek was two magenta colored stripes. His body was lean but still held a masculine tone. And the aura he was emitting showed he strong and oh so powerful.

Golden eyes looked up down the female's body. Average height. Pale skin covering slightly round features. Chocolate brown hair that went to midback. Slightly round cheeks under wide, slightly almond-shaped, eyes. A bust that wasn't too big but definitely wasn't small and slightly thick hips. All in all, she was a beauty but still very plain.

"Hn," the male grunted as the female sat in front of him.

"You are not from around here, are you," came a soft, melody-like voice that nearly started the man.

"No," was his sharp reply.

"Where are you from then?" she questioned as she leaned forward.

"Hn," he grunted again looking away as he noticed the way her breasts pressed against the table pushing up some.

"My name is Rin. What's yours?" the female continued persistedly.

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said letting his name roll off her tongue. "The killing perfection. It suits you well, m'lord." She smiled showing pearly white teeth that were uncommon for most peasants to have.

Sesshomaru grunted again before looking towards the door. This girl was really started to irk on his nerves.

"What is the Lord of the Western Lands doing in a commoners tavern when he could be in a castle surrounded by lovely demoness' throwing themselves at your feet?"

The young lord looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, I think I know what's wrong," the girl said giggling. "Your father is trying to force a demoness on you and trying to make you take a mate but you don't want to."

If it was in his nature to shock, he would have but he stared at her unwavering. This girl was smart. Smarter than most women, that is.

"Oi, Wrin," slurred a drunk man's voice as he stumbled over to Rin. "Lwet's go have a wittle fwun!"

The girl's nose wrinkled as she shoved the man away in disgust.

"I'm not a whore for the last time!" she yelled slapping the man across the face causing him to stumble back.

Huffing, Rin stood up and stormed out of the tavern. Cat calls, whistles, and drunk men calling for him to come back followed after her.

Lord Sesshomaru blinked before leaving the tavern following the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries that seemed to make up Rin's scent. A frown formed on his lips as he saw her sitting down next to the creek that ran through the side of the village. He watched she slipped her feet into it's cold water and sighed.

"It's not safe for a woman to be out here alone," came his baritone voice from behind her.

Jumping slightly, Rin turned around and saw the demon before getting up and bowing politely to him.

"Milord. Forgive me, I did not see you there."

"Hn," he grunted walking over to her. "Do you like it here, _Riiiin_," he said slightly purring out her name. Oh, how he loved how her name flowed so easily off his tongue.

Blushing, Rin replied, "No, Lord Sesshomaru."

He walked past her towards the woods. About half away, he stopped and looked back at her as she stared at his back. Slightly inclining his head, he gave a silent command to follow before walking ahead again.

A wide smile adorned Rin's pale full lips as she bolted after him. "Coming, milord!" she giggled out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Weeeeell? How did I do? Was it bad D: If it was, I'm sorry ;w; Like I said it was just an idea that came to me before I fell asleep. Criticism is accepted as reply. Just pleeeaaase review and let me know how badly, or good, I did!<br>Oh! And the name of the tavern came from Tangled! xD I was watching it the other day and it just seemed perfect!**


End file.
